Nolan North
Nolan Ramsey North (born October 31, 1970) is an American actor and voice actor born in New Haven, Connecticut. He portrayed Peter Hastings on Pretty Little Liars. Biography North attended the University of North Carolina with a baseball scholarship and majored in journalism. He worked as a reporter for almost a year in New Jersey before moving to New York City to pursue stand-up comedy and acting. North eventually relocated to Hollywood and was cast in the General Hospital spin-off series, Port Charles, playing Dr. Chris Ramsey during the show's run from 1997 to 2003. He married fellow Port Charles actress Jill Murray in 1999 and has two children. During Port Charles' run he worked on a few video games as a voice actor and began to focus on voice acting following Port Charles' cancelation. One of his most notable roles came in 2007 when he voiced and motion capped the character Nathan Drake for the video game Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Since then, he has continued to portray the character Drake in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (released in 2009) and Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (released in 2011). In an interview with The Guardian, North reflects on his time as Drake as requiring "a lot of imagination. Motion capture is basically theatre in Spandex; there's minimal props, and you need a willingness to make an ass of yourself." North as Drake has been twice nominated at the Spike Video Game Awards in the "Best Performance by a Human Male" category. Other notable video game voice work includes roles as the "Prince" in Prince of Persia, The Penguin in Batman: Arkham City, Vossler in Final Fantasy XII, Desmond Miles in the Assassin's Creed series, Doctor Edward Richtofen in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops, Brawl in Transformers: War for Cybertron, Ghost Rider in Marvel:Ultimate Alliance, Shadow Demon, Lycanthrope, Lone Druid, and the Brewmaster in Dota 2, and Deadpool in Hulk Vs. and Marvel vs Capcom 3. He also voiced the personality spheres and defective turrets in Portal 2. North is well known in his animation roles such as Cyclops in Wolverine and the X-Men, Snow Job in G.I. Joe: Renegades, Raphael in TMNT, and both Superman and Superboy in Young Justice, making him the first actor to voice both of them. Gallery image I .jpg imagebhb.jpg images g.jpg imageasdfg.jpg imageeded.jpg Bhbhbhbimage.jpg Hbimage.jpg imagenbbbnhhhgvde.jpg Vgvimage.jpg imagenjuyh.jpg imagesssss.jpg nola.jpg IMG 20150912 132844.jpg Nolan North picture.PNG Nolan North picture 2.PNG Nolan North and his son.PNG Filmography Animation roles *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' - Hitler *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' - Balder, Jimmy Woo, Living Laser, Piledriver, Chemistro *''Ben 10'' - Henchman, Teen Attendant *''Back at the Barnyard'' - Stumpity Joe *''Black Panther'' - Cyclops, Nightcrawler *''Frederick Cooper'' - Frederick Cooper *''Generator Rex'' - Dr. Branden Moses, Security Guard *''Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' Waking Nightmare / Beware of the Undertoad - Exercise Dude *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' - Snow Job *''Hulk Vs.'' - Deadpool *''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths'' - Green Lantern and Power Ring *''MAD'' - Shrek, Luke Skywalker, Captain America, Wolverine *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' - Brad Chiles *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' - El-Les *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012) - The Kraang *''TMNT'' (2007) - Raphael *''Transformers: Prime'' - Prowl *''Ultimate Avengers'' - Ant Man/Hank Pym *''Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther'' - Giant Man/Hank Pym *''Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby'' - Big Bad Wolf *''The Wild'' - Additional Voices *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' - Cyclops, Pyro, Berzerker, Carl, Doctor *''Young Justice'' - Superboy, Superman,[6] Zatara, Professor Ojo, Marvin White, L-6, Match, The Penguin, Black Mask Live-action roles *''Broken'' - Rob McCardel *''CSI: Miami'' - Ken Walker *''General Hospital'' - Chris Ramsey *''Invasion Of The Christmas Lights'' - Narrator *''JAG'' - ER Intern *''The Last Stand'' - Scott Jacobs *''Modern Family'' - Donald Flum *''NCIS'' - Officer Lou Giotti *''On the Doll'' - Charlie *''Port Charles'' - Chris Ramsey *''Pretty Little Liars'' - Peter Hastings *''Six Feet Under'' - Soap Actor *''She Spies'' - Peter *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' - Various Goblins *''Ugly Betty'' - Morning TV show host *''Untitled Star Trek Sequel'' Video game roles *''50 Cent: Bulletproof'' (Spinoza) *''Age of Empires III: The War Chiefs'' (George Armstrong Custer) *''Alpha Protocol'' (Steven Heck) *''And Then There Were None'' (Patrick Narracott, The Harbormaster) *''Ape Escape 3'' (Dr. Tomoki) *''Area 51'' (McCan) *''Armored Core 4'' (Sherring, VIP) *''Army of Two: The 40th Day'' (Elliot Salem) *''Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica'' (Shun) *''Assassin's Creed'' (Desmond Miles, Abbas) *''Assassin's Creed II'' (Desmond Miles, Adam in 'The Truth' short) *''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood'' (Desmond Miles) *''Assassin's Creed: Revelations'' (Desmond Miles) *''Assassin's Creed III'' (Desmond Miles) *''Batman: Arkham City'' (The Penguin, Black Mask)(various prisoners/characters)1 *''Call of Duty 2'' (Sergeant Randall) *''Call of Duty: World at War'' (Dr. Edward Richtofen) *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' (Dr. Edward Richtofen) *''Cars'' *''The Cat in the Hat'' (Fish) *''Crash: Mind over Mutant'' (Doctor N. Gin) *''Crash of the Titans'' (Doctor N. Gin, Tiny Tiger (Nintendo DS version), Dingodile (Nintendo DS version), additional voices) *''Dark Sector'' (Soldiers, Civilians) *''Dark Void'' (Will Grey) *''Destiny (Guardian's Ghost re-recorded after Peter Dinklage left Activision) *Destiny 2 '' (Guardian's Ghost) *''Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed'' (Trahn, Ratpoo, Corn Cob King) *''Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon'' (Emperor Meningitis) *''Dota 2'' (Shadow Demon, Lycanthrope, Lone Druid, Brewmaster) *''Dragon Age: Origins'' (Additional Voices) *''Driver: Parallel Lines'' (The Mexican) *''Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard'' *''Earth Defense Force: Insect Armageddon'' (Archangel, Kicker) *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' (Space Core in 'Fall of the Space Core, Vol. 1' official Skyrim Workshop mod (PC version)) *''EverQuest II'' (Assistant Draek, Lieutenant Daro, Rion Rolana, Medic Brendan, Grayl Turfstrider, Jorgie Icearmor, Royal Guard Novice #2, qeynosian infiltrator, Agent Vylo, a Dervish Kingpin, Dranok Bileblood, freeport mole, Voltari il'Ferceri, Volarr, Mikul, Sandon Breezebender, Tamera Brinebringer, Arconius, Maliz T'Raan) *''EverQuest II: Desert of Flames'' *''Evil Dead: Regeneration'' (Deadites #2, #3, and #4) *''Fable II'' (Male Hero) *''Final Fantasy XII'' (Vossler York Azelas) *''Final Fantasy XIII'' (Additional Voices) *''Final Fantasy XIV'' (Various) *''Gears of War 2'' (Jace Stratton) *''God of War'' (Hades, Greek Soldier, Fisherman) *''GoldenEye 007'' *''Guild Wars'' (Mhenlo, Olaf, Gron, Mamp) *''Guild Wars 2'' (Human Male Player) *''Gun'' (additional voices) *''Halo 3'' (Marine) *''Halo 3: ODST'' (LCpl Kojo "Romeo" Agu) *''Halo Wars'' (Sgt. Forge) *''The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction'' (Guard #1) *''Infamous'' (Civilian Voice) *''Interstate '82'' (Hinkley) *''Keepsake'' (Zak) *''The Lord of the Rings: War in the North'' (Eradan) *''Lost Odyssey'' (Dark Acolyte) *''Lost Planet: Colonies'' (Joe, Narrator) *''Lost Planet: Extreme Condition'' (Joe, Narrator) *''MadWorld'' (Operator B/Master Father (Francis)/Yokozuna Daisangen) *''Mafia II'' (Alberto Clemente) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' (Deadpool) *''Marvel Super Hero Squad'' (War Machine) *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' (Ghost Rider, Hawkeye) *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2'' (War Machine, Sentry) *''Maximo vs. Army of Zin'' (Baron, Baron's Guard, Bandit) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (various voices) [8][9] *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2'' (Madara Uchiha) *''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots'' (Factorybots) *''Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island'' (Crab Soldier #1, Crab Soldier #2, Crab Refugee #2) *''The Outfit'' (Allied soldier, resistance fighter) *''Playstation All Stars'' (Nathan Drake) *''Portal 2'' (Corrupt Cores, Defective Turrets) *''Power Rangers: Super Legends'' (Goldar, Operation Overdrive Red Ranger) *''Predator: Concrete Jungle'' (additional voices) *''Prince of Persia'' (The Prince) *''Prototype'' (miscellaneous voices) *''Red Faction: Guerrilla'' (various voices) *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time'' (Sigmund/various voices) *''Resistance: Retribution'' (Roland Mallery) *''Resonance of Fate'' (Vashyron) [10] *''Quantum of Solace'' (various voices) *''Saints Row'' (various voices) *''Saints Row 2'' (reused from SR1) *''Secret Service'' (Agent Peirce) *''The Saboteur'' (Crochet, various voices) *''Shadow Complex'' (Jason Fleming) *''Shrek SuperSlam'' (Quasimodo) *''Singularity'' (Devlin) *''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time'' (El Jefe) *''Sniper: Ghost Warrior'' (O'Neil) *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault'' (Vandal) *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation'' (Commando 2, Pilot 2) *''SOCOM 4'' (Gorman) *''Spec Ops: The Line'' (Captain Martin Walker) *''SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis'' (Various Atlantean guards) *''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' (Ultimate Deadpool) *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants!'' (Gill Hammerstein) *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' (Jedi Consular - Male) *''Supreme Commander 2'' (Dominic Maddox) *''SWAT 4'' (SWAT Officer Tony "Subway" Girard) *''SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate'' (SWAT Officer Tony "Subway" Girard) *''The Darkness II'' (Darkling) (Along with Mike Patton) *''Terminator Salvation'' (Dobkin) *''TMNT'' (Raphael (TMNT)) *''Transformers: War for Cybertron'' (Brawl, Additional voices) *''Transformers: Fall of Cybertron'' (Cliffjumper, Additional voices) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (video game)'' (Sideswipe, Additional voices) *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon (video game)'' (Major Reynolds, Additional voices) *''Transformers Universe'' (Sideswipe) *''Trauma Team'' (CR-S01) *''Tron: Evolution'' (Behemoth, Sentries & Blaze) [11] *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue'' (Karlos, Duncan, Snappy) *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' (Deadpool) *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' (Nathan Drake) *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' (Nathan Drake) *''Uncharted: Eye of Indra'' (Nathan Drake) *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' (Nathan Drake) *''Uncharted: Golden Abyss'' (Nathan Drake) *''Unreal Tournament 3'' (Bishop) *''Valkyria Chronicles'' (Musaad Mayfield) *''White Knight Chronicles: International Edition'' (Cyrus) *''World in Conflict'' (Lt. Parker) *''X-Men: Destiny'' (Cyclops, Adrian's father) Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Actor Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Supporting Cast Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7